Tonnerre de Brest
by Akaotsubo
Summary: "Est-ce que désormais tu me déteste ? D'avoir pu un jour quitter Brest" Thilbo/Yaoi/Deathfic/ Inspiré de la chanson de Miossec


_Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Un petit OS sur du Thilbo, et sur la chanson de Miossec, Tonnerre de Brest !_

 _J'espère que vous aimerez !_

* * *

 _Est-ce que désormais tu me déteste ?_

 _D'avoir pu un jour quitter Brest_

 _La rade, le port, ce qu'il en reste_

 _Le vent dans l'avenue Jean Jaurés._

Bilbo, moins d'un mètre soixante, avait toujours aimé la vie. Il aimait la croquer à pleine dents. Savourer chaque moment qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Mais depuis peu, il refusait de voir des gens, vivant reclu dans son appartement trop grand pour lui à présent.

 _Je sais bien qu'on y était presque_

 _On avait fini notre jeunesse._

Il se sentait vide. Comme si quelqu'un avait arraché son coeur. Les jours passaient et il restait toujours dans la même position. Et, il avait perdu tant de poids. Beaucoup trop. Mais il ne voulait plus se nourrir. Il ne voulait plus rien.

 _On aurait pu en dévorer les restes_

 _Même au beau milieu d'une averse._

Ses yeux étaient si secs et rouges, asséchés d'avoir trop pleuré. Et pourtant, il arrivait encore à en trouver des nouvelles chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Mais il ne reviendrait pas.

Il ne reviendrait plus. Tout comme le soleil sur la ville portuaire.

 _Tonnerre, tonnerre, tonnerre de Brest  
Mais nom de Dieu, que la pluie cesse ! _

_Tonnerre, tonnerre, tonnerre de Brest  
Même la terre part à la renverse _

Il se rappelait encore la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé. C'était à la bibliothèque universitaire. Bilbo n'arrivait pas à atteindre un des livres dans les étagères. Il s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre, ne serait-ce que les reliures des ouvrages. C'est à ce moment qu'une ombre s'était dessinée au-dessus de lui et avait attrapé l'objet tant convoité.

\- Tu me faisais de la peine. Souffla la voix de l'homme barbu en face lui qui le regardait avec des yeux bleus pétillant d'amusement.

\- Mer...ci ? Se risqua Bilbo en se sentant rougir sous le regard du barbu.

\- Je t'en prie demi-homme.

Le regardant partir, Bilbo lui attrapa le bras et avant d'avoir comprit quoi que ce soit, il avait le numéro de l'inconnu ainsi que son nom.

 _Le Recouvrance que l'on délaisse_ _  
_ _La rue de Siam, ses nuits d'ivresse_

Ils s'étaient revus par la suite. Plusieurs fois à la fac, apprenant à se connaître. Et un beau soir, Thorin l'avait invité à une soirée étudiante. Ils avaient courus le long des quais du Recouvrance avant de s'aventurer aux seins des bars de la rue de Siam. Ils avaient tellement bus, quand sortant, ils chantaient des chants de marins, bras d'ssus, bras d'ssous.

Et avant d'avoir pu comprendre, un geste naturel si simple s'imposa à eux. Leurs lèvres s'unirent en guise de procès.

 _Ce n'est pas par manque de politesse  
Juste l'usure des nuages et de tes caresses _

Bilbo pouvait encore sentir les mains caleuses du brun sur sa peau. Et son souffle rauque dans son oreille. Le premier matin, quand il s'était réveillé en se voyant entièrement nu au côté de Thorin, il avait paniqué. Peur de perdre son nouvel ami par abus d'alcool. Ce fut la main qui s'abattit lourdement sur sa chevelure dorée qui le calma.

\- Tu parle trop dès le matin. Grogna le barbu en frottant sa barbe sur la peau pâle du plus petit des deux.

La relation de couple avait commencé ainsi. Et chaque nuit, ils s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 _Ceci n'est pas un manifeste  
Pas même un sermon, encore moins une messe_

Vers la fin de l'année, Thorin avait reçu un message de son père qui lui demandait de venir rapidement aux Etats-Unis, avec pour sujet, l'entreprise familiale qui allait au plus mal. Ils avaient longuement parlé. Thorin avait supplié Bilbo de venir avec lui, au moins juste pour deux mois, durant la période des vacances. Le blond avait du décliner l'invitation. Il devait s'occuper de son neveu avec sa sœur.

Il avait accompagné son amant à l'aéroport et lui avait offert un doux baiser. Sans savoir qu'il serait le dernier.

 _Mais il fallait bien qu'un jour je disparaisse  
Doit-on toujours protéger l'espèce ? _

Environs deux semaines après son départ, Bilbo avait reçu un appel. C'est Dis, la petite sœur de son compagnon. Au son de sa voix, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il s'écroula à la nouvelle. Ori le trouva dans la soirée en boule dans un coin, le sweat de Thorin dans ses bras et en larmes.

Après avoir essayé de faire parler son ami, le jeune homme regarda le téléphone encore allumé et lut le message que le blond tenté de taper avec désespoir. Il était parti pour ne jamais revenir. Une voiture l'avait percutée en sortant de l'immeuble de l'entreprise de sa famille. Il avait prévu de rentrer plutôt et de faire une surprise à Bilbo par la même occasion. Le chauffeur était ivre et l'impact avait été immédiat.

 _Tonnerre, tonnerre, tonnerre de Brest  
Mais nom de Dieu, que la pluie cesse ! _

Il ne cessait de pleuvoir sur Brest quand le corps fut ramener. Bilbo avait espéré pourtant durant des jours entiers que son amour reviendrait. Il était allé à l'aéroport avec une stupide pancarte. Et a chaque fois, il revenait encore plus effondré. Et un jour, il avait cessé d'y aller.C'était enfermé dans la pièce et ne vivait plus.

 _Tonnerre, tonnerre, tonnerre de Brest  
Même la terre part à la renverse _

Il ne se sentait même plus en vie. Il avait l'impression d'être une coquille vide. Dénué de tout, sauf de la douleur. Quand il marchait, le sol sous ses pieds semblaient se dérober. Alors, il préférait être dans son lit, les habits et l'odeur de Thorin tout autour de lui, tel un cocon.

 _Tonnerre, tonnerre, tonnerre de Brest  
Est-ce que toi aussi ça te bouleverse ? _

Gandalf était venu le chercher. Il devait y aller. Ou sinon il le regrettait. c'était les mots du vieil homme. Alors Bilbo avait mit un complet entièrement noir, ses cheveux étaient devenu terne tout comme son regard vert.

Le crématorium était simple. Ce fut rapide et moins de temps qu'il en fallut à Bilbo pour dire quoique ce soit, Thorin se retrouva dans une urne, dans ses mains.

 _Est-ce que toi aussi ça te bouleverse  
Ces quelques cendres que l'on disperse ? _

Il vida le vase du haut des quais, ses larmes se mêlant à celles du ciel, l'orage grondant. Il ne pouvait rien faire, Thorin ne reviendrait plus jamais. Plus jamais

Et Dieu, comme il avait mal. Thorin lui manqué beaucoup trop.

Il ferma doucement les yeux et fit un pas en avant, laissant la mer et ses vagues le berçer.

 _Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui au moins quelqu'un te berce ?_

Sentant quelque chose le prendre dans ses bras, il respira profondément l'odeur de Thorin.

Plus jamais ils ne seraient séparés


End file.
